Destin
by MicroFish
Summary: Mini OS - A chaque époque, le destin s'en mêle. [Destiel]
1. An 2013

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Me revoici pour publier quelques OS qui traînent sur mon ordinateur ! J'en ai trois pour le moment et j'peux pas vous dire si d'autres sont à venir (je ne sais pas non plus quand je vais toutes les publier mais en voici déjà une)

En tout cas, bonne p'tite lecture !

* * *

 ***-* AN 2013 *-***

Il l'avait hérité, conduit, manipulé. Il l'avait sali, nettoyé, bricolé, démonté, remonté, réparé. A l'intérieur, il y avait bu, mangé, dormi, chanté, murmuré, dansé, crié. Il y avait couché aussi. Il avait laissé son frère, son père de substitution, des femmes et des hommes s'installer sur le cuir doux de ses sièges.

Ce n'était pas que son moyen de locomotion, c'était sa passion, son abri, sa sécurité, sa maison, son "baby". C'était avant tout sa voiture, sa Chevrolet Impala de 67.

Imaginez sa réaction quand un 4x4 noir aux vitres teintées s'encastra dans son pare-chocs arrière dans un putain de carrefour tellement sécurisé par des feux que les putains de conducteurs le connaissaient forcément depuis 1980 !

Dean fulmina en frappant énergiquement son volant.

" _Ce connard de chauffard va prendre !_ " se dit il en prenant le pied de biche sur la banquette arrière et il ouvrit la portière, le poing serré, ses dents s'entrechoquant.

* * *

Il avait l'habitude de se lever deux heures avant la prise du travail. Il prenait un café bien serré en lisant le journal ou en se laissant bercer par la douce mélodie de sa station radio préférée. Il allait se laver, prendre une douche, en chantonnant du Mozart ou du Govanni selon son humeur du matin. Puis, il continuait son rituel en s'apprêtant d'un bonnet pour les rudes hivers et de son éternel trench-coat, un brin trop grand.

Enfin, il s'installait devant le perron et se décidait si le temps était assez doux pour rejoindre son travail en traversant les rues étroites de la ville à pieds.

Pourtant, ce matin, il venait de se lever dix minutes avant la reprise de son travail. Il ne prit pas le temps pour un café, ne s'informant pas sur les évènements de la veille ni en n'écoutant les douces mélodies de la station. Il ne prit pas le temps d'une douche, ne chantonnant pas mais frottant simplement ses dents. Il ne prit pas son bonnet même si le temps était froid en cette période, se vêtit seulement de son trench. Il ne se demanda pas si il allait marcher jusqu'à son travail.

Il prit simplement son 4x4 noir aux vitres teintées et fonça le plus rapidement possible dans les rues vides de la ville.

Imaginez sa réaction quand - alors qu'il le connaissait par coeur ce carrefour - il enfonça le pare-chocs arrière d'une Chevrolet de collection.

Castiel déposa son front sur son volant en soupirant.

" _Mauvaise journée…_ " se dit il en ouvrant la portière de son véhicule, les lèvres pincées.

* * *

Maintenant, imaginez leur réaction quand les yeux émeraudes croisent ceux saphirs.

Dean se dit qu'il était prêt à subir les dégâts de son véhicule tous les matins.

Castiel se dit qu'il était prêt à être en retard à son travail tous les matins.

Parce que, finalement, peu importe l'époque, Cas et Dean se retrouvaient toujours.

* * *

 **Comme prévu, c'est du tout mignon. A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez !**


	2. An 2123

Hi, people !

Voici un second volet de mon mini OS dans la continuité de Destin.

Place à la lecture,

* * *

 ***-* An 2123 *-***

Il allait devoir entraîner les nouvelles recrues et ça ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Il n'avait pas été volontaire pour se charger de ce genre de corvées, pas lui.

Il était le meilleur de son équipe : il tirait sur sa cible à tous les coups, il maniait le couteau comme personne, il obéissait sans poser de questions et il répondait à toutes les attentes.

Mais surtout, ils étaient en guerre et ils avaient besoin de lui sur le front ! Mais non, son supérieur avait décidé que c'était lui qui devait prendre en charge les bébés de l'équipe parce que, justement, Dean était le meilleur pour remplacer l'ex deuxième meilleur tireur de l'équipe qui avait - Amen - respirait l'air impur à l'extérieur de la bâtisse.

" _Quand faut y aller, faut y aller !_ " grogna t'il en époussetant son uniforme et ouvrit la porte.

* * *

Il avait fini par se porter volontaire pour faire la guerre. Pas par choix mais par obligation. Son père avait été jusqu'au chantage..

Pourtant, il n'avait jamais voulu apprendre à tirer au fusil d'assaut, à manier le couteau en dehors de la cuisine. Il avait un caractère rebelle et il haïssait les ordres.

Il allait être le vilain petit canard de l'équipe, il en était persuadé.

Il souffla en observant les nouvelles recrues installées à ses côtés et sa différence le frappa de pleins fouets. Il était trop maigre, trop fin, en manque de muscles pour être réellement indispensable. Castiel allait suer, crever dès les premières minutes de son combat. Il allait vers le suicide, il ne pouvait pas survivre.

" _Mourir avec honneur…_ " se disait il en se mettant en ligne et observa la porte s'ouvrir.

* * *

Pupilles vertes contre pupilles bleues.

Dean se dit qu'il était d'accord pour prendre la relève.

Cas se dit qu'il était d'accord pour mourir dans cette guerre.

Parce que, finalement, peu importe l'époque, Dean et Cas se retrouvaient toujours.


	3. An 2345

Hi people,

Troisième volet !

Bonne lecture,

* * *

 ***-* An 2345 *-***

Dean était fana de son skateboard volant. Il venait de l'acheter avec ses économies - argent qu'il économisait depuis maintenant plus de 5 ans.

Les dessins dans un style tribal lui avaient donné envie d'acheter celui-ci et pas un autre. Oh ça, non, comme s'il avait été fabriqué seulement pour lui. Coup de foudre.

Il se chaussa, mit un masque respiratoire et ouvrit la porte avant d'empoigner son skate.

" _Papa, je sors en ville !_ "

Il n'attendit pas la réponse, sauta sur son véhicule et s'envola dans les airs.

* * *

Castiel adorait la lecture. Il aimait la culture, l'histoire, sentir les pages à travers ses gants, les fines pages fragiles, il aimait ressentir, s'enivrer de l'intelligence des hommes, de ces ancêtres.

La couverture de son livre fétiche affichait simplement le portrait de l'écrivain mais il ne se lassait jamais de l'observer. C'était le seul objet de valeur qu'il possédait.

Il se chaussa, mit un masque respiratoire et ouvrit la porte avant d'empoigner son livre.

" _Maman, je sors en ville !_ "

Il n'attendit pas la réponse, sauta sur son vélo volant et s'envola dans les airs.

* * *

Les deux jeunes adolescents ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés et, pourtant, quand ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le seul bar de la ville, ils s'installèrent à la même table parce qu'il n'y avait plus que celle ci de libre.

L'un possédait son skate fétiche.

L'autre possédait son livre.

Sans un mot, ils échangèrent leurs objets en souriant.

Dean se dit qu'il allait se mettre à la lecture.

Cas se dit qu'il allait apprendre le skateboard.

Parce que, finalement, peu importe l'époque, Dean et Cas se retrouvaient toujours.


	4. An 1916

Quatrième volet qui arrive de, je ne sais où, mais en tout cas, on repart en arrière.

Pas un chapitre vraiment joyeux mais bon, vous connaissez le principe ;).

* * *

 ***-* AN 1916 *-***

Dean tuait parce qu'on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. La guerre ne lui avait pas accordé ce privilège.

Il comptait ses victimes au début, priant pour leur salut mais très vite, il avait perdu la foi. Il ne l'avait jamais eu, finalement.

Alors, il empoignait sa baïonnette et tiré ou planté sans vergogne.

Après tout, c'était lui ou eux et, lui, ne voulait que survivre.

Le front ne comptait pas de survivants, pas jusque là, mais Dean comptait bien prouver à tous les êtres de ce monde qu'il était un battant et qu'un battant ne mourrait pas. Pas ici, pas comme ça.

Il avait alors dressé son arme devant lui, prêt à appuyer sur la détente. Il n'avait plus que l'index à bouger.

* * *

Castiel n'aimait pas la guerre, pas quand elle était irréfléchie et immature comme maintenant. Non, il ne l'aimait pas, peu importe les excuses que le gouvernement pouvait trouver.

Lui, ne souhaitait que le calme et le silence mais tout cela avait disparu. La bataille n'apportait pas de répit, ni de paix.

Et, tout le monde savait que Castiel était un homme de paix, de foi.

Après tout, il était là pour ça, pour prier les soldats mourants, pour leur accorder la pénitence, pour expier leurs péchés, pour leur ouvrir les portes du seigneur.

Il avait accepté sa mission en sachant, pertinemment, que le front n'accordait pas de seconde chance. Une fois à l'intérieur, la lumière ne revenait pas.

Il avait alors levé sa croix vers le ciel, prêt à prier pour une âme torturée. Il n'avait plus qu'à élever sa voix dans les airs.

* * *

Les yeux verts du tireur basculent dans les yeux bleus du prêtre et la lumière semble jaillir de nouveau.

Dean pose son fusil.

Castiel pose sa croix.

Dean devient croyant.

Castiel devient guerrier.

Parce que, finalement, peu importe l'époque, Dean et Cas se retrouvaient toujours.


End file.
